Bellatrix Lestrange And The Unforgivable Curse
by Katie Darren
Summary: This Is Just A Story Of Bellatrix Lestrange Before She Goes To Hogwarts... She Is Under The Imperius Curse Of Mrs Mather... Great Read... Please Read And Give Me A Review...Chapter Two Coming Soon... You Find Out About The Curse In Chapter Three...
1. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Mrs Mather leaned against the pillar, looking at the small girl with freckles. The small girl was scrubbing the floor as hard as she could, and when she stopped to have a rest a big long-haired ginger tabby cat dug its claws into her. "Bellatrix, dear, you missed a bit over there," Mrs Mather said one day. Bellatrix Lestrange, the small girl, scowled at her mistress but reminded herself she couldn't do anything about it. Servants were made to do a job and they were made to do it without complaining.  
Bellatrix was new to the job. She'd had to give up shining wood at the local pet store because her family needed the money. Servants were paid less, but the family did work out that if she cleaned for more hours than she shined wood they would get extra income that worked out at two pounds an hour. Bellatrix thought they were being very selfish and she almost told her mother that she wasn't going to give up shining wood to be a servant in a stupid dress and bonnet.  
But her mother had insisted on the job. She was not going to let her family go broke so she put on the bonnet and the tight dress, and moved her belongings into Mrs Natasha Mather's house. Mrs Mather's husband, Frank Potter, was a woodcutter so she could understand why she had to work for them. Mrs Mather could never get anything done because she had to tend to her husband all the time. Mrs Mather had decided to keep her maiden name. She would have been Mrs Potter, but she couldn't face it. And it was better to be Mrs Mather.  
Frank had a little son, called James, from his first wife. Mrs Mather hated James and took out her anger on Bellatrix. The servant girl was nice, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help her anger. And the servant girl just ignored what she was saying. So Mrs Mather kept on doing it and smiling.  
Bellatrix hung up her bonnet one night, put on her regular clothes and opened her diary. But she couldn't decide what to write? What could she write? She had been made to clean the cat, today, and she'd got loads of scratches in the process which were itching right then. Bellatrix shut her diary with a snap. No inspiration was coming and it was useless to keep on trying.  
The next day, Bellatrix was sorting through the mail when she came across one envelope with her name on. Excited, she sat down where she was and peeled open the envelope with her long fingernails. As she read it, a smile crossed her face. She would be leaving to go to school.  
A brilliant, new school.  
And the name? Hogwarts. 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Bellatrix ran through to the kitchen to break the news to Mrs Mather gently. She did not particularly want to, but if the loss of a servant was too much for Mrs Mather... oh well, it didn't matter. There were plenty of other girls to take her place, and then again most of them came from Knockturn Alley. It was near Diagon Alley. Bellatrix couldn't wait to get supplies.  
And Hogwarts...  
It was a dream come true.  
Mrs Mather was there, sipping a cup of tea and reading a dusty old magic book. Bellatrix couldn't make out the title, probably because she was so excited. "I have some news," she began nervously.  
"Well?" Mrs Mather asked.  
Bellatrix wiped her hands on her dress. "Could you get your butler to drive me home with all my belongings? I've – I've got a letter from Hogwarts. I'll be gone seven years and I'll come and make up my time off by..."  
"Certainly not, Lestrange, certainly not," Mrs Mather told her. "I'm afraid you will be a full grown witch by then, and we're not allowed to have them working as little servants so thanks for everything you've done for me."  
Bellatrix blushed.  
"Oh...thanks for having me," she said, and skipped up to her chambers to begin packing. She was going home. She was going off to school. And she was going to be rid of Mr Potter's son James.  
It was all too good to be true!  
"Um...dear, I think you'll want to know something," said a voice as she hurried into her bedroom and fetched her suitcase. "James has to go with you, he's old enough now, isn't he?"  
"Suppose," Bellatrix muttered unhappily. It was Frank Potter, mulling over his son James. Indeed, James was now old enough to go to Hogwarts. There was one little something that Bellatrix remembered about the post, though, and she was quick about mentioning it to Frank.  
"He didn't get a letter – "  
Bellatrix spun round and faced Frank. "If he didn't get a letter he can't go with me, can he? And it's only a school for witches and wizards. At least, I think it is. They wouldn't want a snobby brat like him in the school, and poisoning the halls, anyway. I bet that's true, Mr Potter. And why do you think he'd get in? He's not exactly a wizard. He's not even a child. He acts like he's one, when yet he's eleven. Do you really think they'd let him in?"  
Frank sighed.  
"Yes, I do, and you must take him with you." 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
"I hate time-turners," James Potter said in the car.  
"I hate you," Bellatrix snapped. "I'm going to be the most powerful witch ever and if you get a son or daughter I'm going to try controlling them..." She trailed off as she saw him snort.  
"Like Mrs Mather was controlling you?" James asked innocently. He pressed his hands to his chest. "She was controlling you, Bellatrix, I saw it. I sensed it. I warned... I tried to warn you, but you..." He trailed off, like she had done only moments before. "I'm going to pick up a few mates of mine. You don't mind, do you? They'll be Remus and Severus and Alice."  
Bellatrix sank into her seat. Literally. She tried to amuse herself by reading two spellbooks at the same time, but it wasn't working. "I darn wish you hadn't come with me," she said aloud.  
Then she bit her lip.  
James had heard her say it, and now she was going to have to explain. "I didn't mean it," she said quickly, as his shadow inched along the car window. "I'm sorry for saying that out loud, it just came from my mouth."  
James shook his head, distracted. He reached into a car pocket and pulled out a flute. "A giant gave me it," he said. "I didn't hear you say anything out loud," he said a minute later, when words dawned.  
Bellatrix sighed, obviously relieved.  
"What's that you said about me being controlled?" Bellatrix asked suddenly, and stared immediately out of the back window. The car pulled up to a stop in King's cross station car-park and the driver relaxed the clutch and turned the engine off. James got out of the car, leaving Bellatrix wanting to know about it more than ever. 


	4. Sorry EveryoneMade A MistakeChapter Four...

Hi everyone...dead sorry that I confused you with chapter two...I uploaded the wrong document...it's called the story of harry, the one I uploaded, and you will find it on my profile...anyway, there is a chapter two which I intend to upload as soon as possible so all you guys can read it...and james does not refer to mrs mather as his mother, because his mother was someone frank married before getting together with his new wife (basically james's stepmother)...yes, it is set in first year, when bellatrix and james go to school together...no, james was not being sarcastic, mrs mather really was controlling bellatrix... 


End file.
